Faking it
by StorytimewithBailey
Summary: based on the MTV show. After a misunderstanding at a party, Courtney asks Gwen to fake being lesbians with her in order to win school elections. What happens when one of them actually develops feelings for the other? Gwourtney, Trentney, Gwoey, Aleheather, Dunno(There will be sex)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I've decided to write a Gwourtney stories since there's not that many on here. This story is based off the MTV show, Faking it(hence the name of the story) So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>For fucks sakes, that was the longest, most obnoxious assembly ever! School elections, the most pointless thing ever at schools. Everyone just picks the popular people that don't do shit anyways. I really couldn't give two shits about the election the only reason why I even bothered going to that assembly was-<p>

"Hey!" Someone said from behind me. Startled, I turned around to see my best friend since first grade, Courtney, smiling at me. "Vote for Courtney!" she placed a pin that read 'vote 4 Court' onto my shirt.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." School elections were very important t Courtney, every year since the fifth grade she would run for class president. There's nothing more that girl loves than taking charge of things. Courtney says that running for school elections is good practice for when she actually runs for office one day.

We sat down by a tree outside since the weather was nice out. I took out my sketch book and started to doodle while listening to Courtney talk about her changes with the school if she got elected. Ever since the first day I knew her, Courtney's dream was to always run for office or becoming a lawyer like her parents. Her dream school is Harvard, or any Ivy League school, though I think her parents brainwashed her into thinking those were her dream schools. Her parents are successful lawyers so they're hardly ever home and when they are, they're yelling at Courtney for getting a B on some test.

Flashback:

"_Alright everyone! Opening night is about to start, is everyone in their positions?" Ms. Prentice beamed. She was super excited about the winter play that she wrote herself. She clapped her hands in excitement, "Alright, where's Courtney?"_

"_Right here!" Said the little tan girl who happened to be the teacher's pet. _

"_Splendid, let the show begin!" Ms. Prentice then went out on stage for a few minutes to talk to the audience before the big red curtain was finally pulled up, I gulped looking at how many people were in the audience._

_I saw my mother waving at me excitedly while holding my baby brother in the other arm. Ms. Prentice started to play the piano as I and the other kids who were elves started to sing. "Ooooooohhh, Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming toniiiiight, Santa's coming tonight tonight, Santa's coming toniiiiight!" _

_After that, Courtney had came down with two strings attached to her dressed as an Angel. The music started to play more serious as it was now her solo. Right as Courtney opened her mouth, she stopped as if she had gotten stage fright which was very unusual for her since she always sang in our plays. However, she just stood there for a few minutes, my classmates would try to nudge or harshly whisper, "C'mon Courtney!" Soon Courtney quickly ran backstage. _

_Ms. Prentice quickly got up from behind the piano and got on stage. "Please excuse the 5-10 minute intermission." And quickly closed the curtains to find Courtney. _

_Later on I needed to use the bathroom and waited until after my lines were finished. I heard a girl crying in one of the stalls as I entered, I noticed sparkly white ballet flats, the angel. I knocked on the stall door._

"_Go away!" she sobbed._

"_Did you get stage fright?" I asked. _

"_Of course not! I'm a Montero and us Montero's NEVER get stage fright!" She snapped._

_I sat down on the floor of the stall next to hers. "Then why did run out?" _

_She sighed. "Be-because, my parents didn't show up which they promised they'd go see." She replied softly, her voice quivering a bit._

"_I'm sorry." I could understand, even though my mom always made it to my events despite missing work, my dad never showed up to anything, even when he was in town. "I can understand, my dad never comes to any of my performances even when he is in to-"_

"_At least you have your mom! I have no one." She snapped. "Do you know what it's like to see other kids receive hugs and kisses from their parents, telling them how great they were up there? All I get is a box with a fancy bracelet or money with a card saying, 'sorry, we had an important meeting, we'll come next time.' It hurts, a lot."_

_And in that moment, that was when I finally understood the phrase, 'don't judge a book by its cover.' I always thought of Courtney as the goody-goody, annoying teacher's pet but deep down she was more than that. She was a lonely kid longing for a caring family, I felt bad for her. I might not have a caring dad either but at least I had my mom and my little brother, Courtney had no one, literally. This was someone who really needed a friend. _

_An idea suddenly popped into my head. "Maybe you can join me and family afterwards for frozen yogurt!" I suggested._

"_No thank you, I don't want to be a bother besides, my parents would highly disapprove of going somewhere afterwards."_

"_Shouldn't you be the one mad at them?" I quickly reminded her._

_She giggled. "Gwen?"_

"_Yea?"_

_There was a long pause before she spoke again. "Why are you being nice to me?"_

"_Because you could really use a friend right now." _

"_I don't want your pity!" she said coldly. Maybe I worded that wrong._

"_No I'm serious! I want to be your friend!" _

"_Really?" She asked in disbelief, I don't blame her, I myself couldn't believe I was asking Courtney Martello to be my friend._

_Rather than responding, I slid my hand to her side and held up my pinky. After a minute or so, I felt her pinky link mine and I smiled. _

_We both excited the stalls and we stood there, smiling at each other before she hugged me. "Thanks Gwen!" _

End of Flashback

"Gwen, are you listening to me?" Courtney yelled, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I quickly snapped back to reality and looked at her glaring at me. "Huh-sorry-what?"

"I asked you if you wanted to help me make posters this weekend, maybe make fun of really cheesy chick flicks too?" She giggled. That was one thing I loved about being friends with Courtney, she hated romance movies just as much as me. We both agree that romance movies are just pointless pieces of garbage that tricks young girls into thinking that they'll find that perfect prince charming.

I snorted. "I can't pass up making fun of Nicolas Sparks movies."

"Hmm, I'm feeling like going Anti-John Green tonight." Courtney said with a smug grin.

I laughed. "And this is why you're my best friend."

Courtney was about to open her mouth when Topher Stevens sat down behind us and wrapped his arms around us tightly. "Hello you two!"

Courtney scoffed and pushed him away. "What do you want, Topher?"

"I just wanted to invite the two of you to my sweet sixteen birthday party next Friday night." Courtney and I could only exchange confused glances.

I raised my brow at him. "What's my name?"

Topher bit his lip. "Umm…..Greta?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, figures. "Exactly."

He huffed in response. "Hey I was trying to be nice and invite you guys!" he then wrapped his arms around me and Courtney. "Party starts at 8, dress sexy for the boys!" he laughed and then got up. "You gals should definitely come, I've got to fix my hair before fourth period starts, later!" he's such an egotistical ass.

"Is it just me to find it really weird that Topher Steven randomly asked us to go to his party?"

Courtney nodded in agreement before picking up a grape. "I know! There's something fishy going on…"

"Should we go?" Even though I was still extremely suspicious, I kind of secretly wanted to go to a party. I always overhear Geoff Dunham's crazy stories at parties and it all sounds really exciting. I don't know if Courtney would be up for going though…

She shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Really?" I was expecting her to snap, no or something followed by a ten minute rant about why parties are overrated and obnoxious.

"Well if I want to win the presidential elections, I might as well get and convince people to vote for me." She looked at me and smirked. "Was that the answer you were expecting to hear?"

I chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I know." She smiled smugly before clapping her hands together. "Alright, what shitty romance movie are we making fun of tonight?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're actually going to a party." I snorted.<p>

"I know right!"

I looked over my outfit one last time, I'm not one to care about fashion but I wanted to dress somewhat better than what I usually wore. A black and white striped shirt with black overall shorts and a pair of black doc martens, eh, whatever. "Courtney are you almost done?" The girl has been in there for over a half an hour. It only took me ten minutes, sheesh.

"Well sorry that some of us want to look decent, especially if one if trying to get others to vote for her in a certain election."

I rolled my eyes, she's such a perfectionist. She did look perfect though, her hair was curled and her makeup was perfect. She wore a purple and pink floral strapless dress that showed a little bit more cleavage than she normally allows and pink high heel wedges that made her legs look super long. Courtney looked super good compared to me, Courtney always looks way prettier than me in general though.

"Ready?" she asked. I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head.

* * *

><p>Topher's house was freaking huge! Figures, there had to be at least 20 cars parked in his driveway and still room for more. His dad is the news anchor for the channel 9 news and his moms is like some former model. Apparently Topher's parents always let him have a party every time he walks in on his parents having sex. Even the doorbell was fancy. Topher opened up the door with a huge smile. "Oh My God, you guys came!" He grabbed mine and Courtney's wrist. "Come, come!" and pulled us in, dragging us to where everyone else was.<p>

Courtney and I ended up just sitting on the couch awkwardly, we didn't know most of these people and the people we did know, were way too obnoxious to even say hi to. "Well this is fun..." I said in sarcasm. Courtney just nodded her head in agreement while taking a sip from her red cup. I laughed when I saw her face scrunch up in disgust. I took her cup and smelled it. "Is this beer?"

"I wanted to go into the kitchen for water but there's a huge, crazy game of beer pong."

A girl with curly red hair jumped into the spot next to Courtney, making Courtney yelp. The red head laughed. "Oh my gosh, that was so funny, he-he-he!" She was definitely on something.

Courtney glared at her, one thing about Courtney was that her death glares were cold, they send shivers send your spine, you never ever mess with Courtney. "What the hell is your problem!"

The girl just causally shrugged, obviously not that intimidated by Courtney's death glare like most people. "Relax, loosen up, it's a party!" Courtney just huffed in response and turned her head away from her. Courtney always hated it when people told her or implied that she was uptight. Unfortunately, I can't deny the truth, Courtney is very uptight but I'm used to it and for me, it's easy to calm her down and relax. "You guys are so cute together by the way!" I almost chocked on my own breath when she said that.

"E-excuse me…?" Courtney and I chocked out in unison.

She just laughed. "You guys are so funny! Seriously though, aren't you two like dating or something?"

I waved my hands, what even made her think we were dating in the first place? "Oh no, no, we're jus-"

I was cut off by Topher butting in. "Yea you two are so cute together how long have you two been dating?" Before Courtney and I had a chance to say anything, he spoke again. "And you're running for class president, right" he asked pointing towards Courtney. "Oh my gosh!" He stood up on the coffee table and blew a horn that came out of nowhere, the room became silent in less than a second. "EVERYONE!" he grabbed Courtney's wrist and pulled her up. "COURTNEY IS RUNNING FOR CLASS PRESIDENT AND WE ALL NEED TO VOTE FOR HER!" oh my god…I was not liking where this was going.

"WHY?" someone shouted.

"BECAUSE WHAT BETTER WAY TO KICK OFF THE NEW YEAR THAN T VOTE A LESBIAN IN OFFICE?" he then pulled my arm up. "AND THEN WE HAVE OUR HOMECOMING QUEENS FOR WINTER FORMAL GUYS, C'MON!" What the hell was even going on right now? I started feeling knots forming in my stomach, I looked at Courtney who just seemed to stand there in shock. "Wait, what's your name again?" Topher whispered to me.

I frowned, it's not that hard of a name to remember. "Gwen…"

"Gwourtney!" He chanted and raised his fist in the air. "Gwourtney!" He continued to chant and soon enough everyone was chanting, 'Gwourtney'.

And after that night, our life in high school was never the same.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm went off at five-thirty in the morning, I was so exhausted that I literally had to use all of the power in my body to drag myself out of bed. Playing Call of Duty until three morning with Jonas was definitely not the best idea. I was about to enter my bathroom until my new pain the ass, 'step-sister' pushed me out of the way.

I glared at her, every fucking morning. "Seriously Heather?"

She scoffed and sat her towel on the bathroom counter. "You should know by now that five- thirty is my bathroom time, either wake up earlier or go shower in the kitchen sink or something." She looked me up and down in disgust. "I mean, it's not like looking decent is important to you anyways." Of all people, I have to be stuck with sharing a roof with her, fuck my life. "Now grab your shit and fuck off!"

I grabbed my stuff and before I left, I turned around one last time to flip her off. I debated in my head whether or not to shower in Jonas and Heather's brother Damien's shower. I decided against it, there bathroom was so disgusting, I decided I was just going to use the downstairs bathroom sink to wash out my hair like I normally do.

* * *

><p>Later on when I got to school, literally everyone stared at me as soon as my foot stepped on campus. At first I was confused wondering what the fuck was going on but then memories of Friday night crashed over me and then I remembered, everyone thought Courtney and I were dating.<p>

I finally spotted Courtney by our lockers talking to Bridgette Fairly and Katie Cruz, they all looked at me and smiled. Courtney waved, gesturing me to come over. "Uh, hey guys…" I was feeling oddly suspicious right now.

"I am so glad you two are finally together!" Bridgette gushed. "It's so nice to finally have an open lesbian couple here!" Did Courtney not tell them this was all a misunderstanding?

"Oh my gosh, you two are like so-so cute together!" Katie squealed. "I have to go find Sadie but I'm definitely voting for you Court!"

"Yea I should probably go and find Geoff but we should definitely do a double date sometime!" Bridgette suggested.

"Totally!" Courtney wrapped her arm around me, was she seriously going along with this?

"Uh, Courtney, Sweetie, can we talk?" I grumbled under my fake smile. I tugged her away from Bridgette before she could even respond. "Courtney, are you seriously going along with this?"

Courtney looked nervous and twiddled her thumbs together. "Well…I thought maybe, it was a good way for me to win school elections..." of course…because winning student body president was so damn important!

I sighed deeply, this was a bad idea, and if people found out we weren't together? "Courtney this is a terrible idea, what if people found out that we weren't actually dating?" they would literally hate us. I'd rather be invisible than being hated by everyone.

Courtney put her hands on my shoulders, knowing I was going to panic about this which I was starting to. I mean, who wouldn't panic about this? "Don't worry I have a plan." She reassured me.

I took a long, deep breath to calm myself down a bit before saying anything. "What is it then?"

"We'll break up right after winter formal and tell everyone that we had too many disagreements and decided to just be friends again." How long did she think about this for? "So are you in?" She extended her hand out for me to take it, I was still a little bit skeptical about this whole thing. "Oh c'mon Gwen, please?" she begged. She must've read my thoughts or caught on to my worried expression.

Oh what the hell, I took her hand in mine. "Ready for first period, honey?" I was already regretting this.

Courtney beamed and kissed me on the cheek, leaving a weird shock throughout my body, my heart suddenly pounding. Maybe I was just feeling nervous about this whole thing. "Have I ever told you that you're the best friend ever?"

"So they're faking huh… well not on my watch!"

* * *

><p>When we walked into first, everybody stared at us for a second before the started clapping and 'awwing'. This was definitely too weird. They all continued to watch us like hawks as we headed to our seats in the back of the classroom. Courtney really owes me big time for this…<p>

Luckily for me, Mrs. Pollock had the class turn their attention away from us, she clapped her hands together. "Alright class let's begin!" Thank god. "Now I know we all want to ask our cute little lesbian couple back their questions," she pointed towards us and once again, everyone looked at us with creepy smiles on their faces, well that was nice while it lasted. "But we must catch up on our readings!" She passed out our new reading books while explaining what the story was going to be about. "Oh this is such a beautiful novel. You all know how much of a fan I am of the Victorian era." Gee, that was such a shocker considering the fact that all of the other books that she made us read took place during that time not to mentions the Victorian era posters and costumes that she has around the classroom. "It's about a young girl who befriends a girl who's a theatre performer, they run away to London and fall in love." She then stops at mine and Courtney's desk and hands us books. "I think you two will really love this book and find it so relatable." Ugh, is this how all of my other classes are be to like, treating me like some celebrity.

* * *

><p>"Oh Canada, we stand on guard for theeeeeee" I was trying my hardest to hit that high note. Let me tell you, trying to hit a high note in choir while trying to hold in a sneeze is definitely not the easiest thing to do.<p>

"All right everybody take five, grab some water and if you need to go to the bathroom, now would be the best time, not during the middle of a song." Mrs. Villoe warned, looking directly at Sierra Abdul.

Sierra smiled weakly. "He-he, sorry Mrs. Villoe." Mrs. Villoe could only roll her eyes.

I went towards my back pack to check my text messages knowing Gwen would blow up my phone telling me how people won't stop asking questions about our fake relationship. I don't understand how Gwen hates the attention; I love it, especially now since I'm so sure that im going to win school elections! I don't understand why she's worried about this plan, we'll break up in less than two months and then everything will go back to normal.

"Hey, you're Courtney, right?" I turned around to see Trent Jacob's standing there, smiling at me. My heart started fluttering, I might have a tiny crush on him that's been going on for a year now.

"Yup, and you're Trent?" I asked, pretending that I didn't already know his name already.

"Yea, you were great today by the way, you have such an amazing voice." I had to suppress myself from letting out a squeal.

I try to keep myself calm and collected. "Thanks, you're great too." Not as great as me though. Truth be told as amazing as he was on the guitar, his singing wasn't the best.

He chuckled and waved it off. "Please, I could never hit that high note in the end like you did." That was a given. _But that doesn't mean I cant give him one on one vocal practice..._

"Barely, I had to sneeze so bad during the end!" Why did I just admit that to him? _For God sakes_ _Courtney!_

He laughed. "Maybe you can help me with hitting that end note sometime you know, if Gwen's okay with it?" he suggested blushing, my heart started pounding faster.

"Why wouldn't Gwen be okay with it?" She wouldn't mind, it's not like she liked him or anything, at least I hope not.

He looked at me weirdly. "Well you two are dating aren't you?" Oh yea…

"Oh, Right…Well Gwen won't mind I mean we're just two friends hanging out, practicing for a concert, she'll be okay with it."

He didn't look fully convinced but smiled anyways. "Well why don't we exchange numbers and plan a day to hang."

We traded phones to exchange phone numbers. As much as I wanted to go on a date with Trent or kiss him, I couldn't because I was already 'dating' Gwen. I mean I guess I can just wait until after winter formal. Then again, I probably should wait another month after that so it won't look like I 'dumped' Gwen for Trent and make him the asshole. Ugh, I just hope no one comes in and sweeps him off his feet before that. Why does he have to be so damn cute!

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so nervous about today's assembly, what if I don't win?" Courtney started pacing back and forth, nervously.<p>

I stopped her by placing my hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Hey, you totally got this kid, you totally killed it at the elections, you were the best candidate out there." I said honestly. Everyone else just tried bribing the audience with impossible wishes like no more homework and having domino's pizza ordered every day in homeroom, the only other decent candidate that actually had good ideas for the school was Heather surprisingly. Though since its Heather, she would probably abuse her power to get special treatment on things.

"You're just saying that cause you're my friend."

"I'm saying it because it's true." I unitentially grabbed her hand, I could feel my face going red once I realized what I did. "No one could be a better school president than you."

Her face went red as well, the freckles on her face standing out even more. She smiled genuinely that made me have little flutters in my stomach. "You always know what to say."

Later on during the assembly, people kept leaning over towards me, invading my personal bubble, telling me good luck and how they voted for Courtney. Finally after they had the pie eating contests and having people in the audience doing the limbo with the mascot, all that pointless shit they do at pep assemblies, it was finally time to announce the school elections.

The principal cleared his throat. "Our class Treasurer… Bridgette Fairly!"

Geoff took off his shirt and threw it into the crowd of people. "YEA THAT'S MY GIRL, WHOOOO!"

"MR. DUNHAM, PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON RIGHT NOW!" The principal yelled over the mic. I was glad Bridgette won though. "Secretery…. Sky Pondelik, Vice president….Noah Nagi and your 2014-2015 class president is…" they had a person drum roll, my heart was beating so hard. "Courtney Montero!"

I couldn't help but let out a loud, excited squeal. I was so happy for her. She looked like she just died and went to heaven, she caught my eye and smiled big, I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. Everyone was cheering and some people were even patting me on the back.

"HOLD UP JUST ONE SECOND!' Heather yelled, grabbing the mic and pushing Courtney out of the way. Oh god, what now? "THESE DIPSHITS ONLY VOTED FOR HER CAUSE SHES DATING GWEN, WELL FAKE DATING. YEA THAT'S RIGHT, COURTNEY AND GWEN ARE FAKING BEING LESBIANS, I OVERHEARD THEM EARLIER."

Everyone gasped and asked me if it were true. I started to panic and eyes were on me and Courtney. Before I could even formulate what I was going to say, Courtney grabbed the mic from Heather. "Oh yea, if we were faking it would I do this?" She then set the mic down before running off stage and onto the bleachers. My heart started to pound harder and harder as she made her way closer to me. She took my hand to pull me up, she put her hands on my shoulder before pressing her soft lips onto mine, the whole school started cheering in excitement. I felt that same shock that I did earlier when she kissed me on the cheek but this time it was 1000x more intense. I found myself wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her in tighter.

I felt oddly sad when she pulled away. She winked at me and mouthed nice job.

"Y-Yea…" I stuttered. I could feel my face burning, my heart was still pounding loud and fast and I was still shaky, it was like that kiss really had an effect on me. I don't know why though, it was just a simple kiss from Courtney, my best friend for over ten years, it's not like I have a crush on her or anything. Maybe because this whole thing was in the spur of the moment and that it was in front of the entire school. That kiss will mean nothing later on, really.

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it says that this story is suppose to be a Gwuncney love triangle but I decided to change it trentney last minute , so duncnet fans! Duncan will be in this story but not as Courtney's love interest. If you are someone who also watches the actual show, you'll see why I switched Duncans role in the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Sexual content towards the end of this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>I walked as fast as could towards the music room after getting a text from Trent saying, 'meet me in the music room ASAP!'<em>

_"Hey Trent, what's up?" Was this about our practices?_

_He smirked and walked over to me. "C'mere beautiful." He then gently put his lips onto mine._

_I instantly kissed him back, things got heated super-fast. He picked me up and sat me down on top of a piano before climbing on himself he took his shirt off before kissing me again._

I was sadly woken by my alarm. Huffing in disappointment, I reached over to grab my phone from my night stand to text Gwen.

* * *

><p><em>I was picking out my outfit for school when I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?"<em>

_No one answered and instead just opened the door. I was about to snap thinking it was Heather barging in again but to my surprise it was Courtney. Weird, she never comes to my house before school, I wonder what's up? She never said anything, she just stood there smiling at me._

_I was starting to get self-conscious. "What did I smear my eyeliner or something?"_

_Instead of responding, she just walked over and pushed me onto my bed before climbing on top of me and pressing her lips onto mine. I kissed her back with just as much passion, our tongue battling for dominance. My hand ran through her silky brown hair._

_Her lips soon detached from mine to take off her shirt then reached back and was about to unclip her bra when…_

My alarm went off, I groaned in frustration. It had to go off at the worst time! Why was I even dreaming about Courtney like that anyways? Ever since that kiss at the assembly, I kept having dreams about Courtney and it seemed like each dream got more and more sexual. It's like I can't stop thinking about her.

I threw my alarm clock in anger somewhere "What the fuck, Goth freak!" Heather yelled. She was standing at my door clutching her foot in pain while holding a tape measure…?

"What the fuck are doing Heather?" There's always something every morning. Ugh, why did my mom have to marry her dad?

She took out her tape measure and began measuring the width of my door. "Your room happens to be three feet wider than every other room including mine and I want it!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would inspect every room in the house to see which one was the biggest to fit her big ego. "Yea that's not happening."

She chuckled and gave me a fake smile. "Ok, I guess I can tell our parents about your new girlfriend." Shit, ever since my mom married Craig, she's changed her views on a lot of stuff, becoming a republican, not being for gay rights, if she found out about what was happening at school, it would kill her. Heather smirked in triumph knowing I couldn't do anything about it. "Hmm, that's what I thought. You have until Friday to pack your dead voodoo shit up."

* * *

><p>"Ugh I hate that fucking bitch so much! If she thinks she can blackmail me then she has another thing coming!" I ranted, taking a huge bit of my pb&amp;J sandwich, almost choking on it from eating it too fast.<p>

"Don't let Heather get to you, it's what fuels her energy and I thought your mom was for gay marriage?"

I scoffed. "Maybe ten years ago, but ever since Craig and Satan, she basically turned into a bigot, white republican." Craig had completely changed my mom throughout the years and each year me and my mom would grow farther apart because of our differences. That's probably what I hate most about her marrying Craig, she's not like a best friend to anymore and bonds with Heather even more. Just thinking about that made me sick to my stomach.

"Sure she's made drastic changes in her life choices but she still loves you just as much as when you were born, yea she might freak out a bit if you told her that you were actually a lesbian but she'll come around eventually, I know it." Courtney reassured me, putting a hand on my shoulder in comfort. I almost shivered at her touch, it's like anything she does now has an effect on me.

I smiled at her genuinely, I don't know what I'd do without her. "You always know what to say."

She smiled at me in a cocky way. "Well duh, I'm your best friend!" She let out a sweet, little giggle before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and then leaning in, planting her soft, plump lips onto my chapped cold ones.

I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, my heart pounding, head dizzy. All of a sudden I felt a huge, white flash next to me. I looked up to see Courtney's phone taking a picture of us kissing. "This could've had better lighting but I can just make a quick touch up right now. Ever since this whole lesbian thing, I've gotten 500 new followers on Instagram and almost 400 friend requests on Facebook!" She bragged while on her phone.

This whole popularity thing has gotten to her head so much, ugh! I wanted to be mad at her for toying with me like this but I couldn't and it sucked. I just wish I didn't have these feelings. She got up to throw our garbage away and I couldn't help but notice how nice her ass was in her yoga pants, it was perfectly round and way bigger than my small, flat one. Her legs looked super good too, they were long and toned, yoga and dancing really did good for her.

My eyes quickly looked back down to my phone, pretending I was busy texting someone when she turned back around. "I have to go." She quickly packed up her stuff and fixed her hair a bit in her little mirror.

I eyed her suspiciously, where was she going and why was she fixing her hair so much? "Lunch isn't even over for another ten minutes." I reminded her.

She beamed at her phone and quickly looked at me like she was nervous. "Oh, um, theres a quick student council meeting, kind of an urgent last minute thing…" That was a lie because she could barely look me in the eye and twiddled her hair around her finger which is what she always does when she lies.

I decided to play dumb though. "Oh ok…" I'm sure she'll tell me later on. Hopefully it was to meet up with some guy, I really hope it wasn't that or a girl.

* * *

><p>I looked around to make sure no one was around before entering the music room. "Hey, right on time!" said a voice. I looked over to see Trent sitting on a chair smiling up at me.<p>

I couldn't help but let out a big, dopey smile. My heart started to beat fast, my palms were getting sweaty. "Hey you! What are you working on?" I asked taking a seat next to him.

"I'm trying to come up with a new song for the talent show." He started to strum his guitar gently, I tried hard to avoid looking anywhere near his crotch but that was proving to be very difficult. I decided to look over his lyrics to distract myself.

"But the talent show isn't even for another three months." I continued to look over at his lyrics and was very impressed by the message that he was giving.

"Well gotta make sure it's perfect." He winked at me, making me blush.

"These lyrics are very powerful!" I quickly said

He chuckled. "How so?"

"It shows that you've been hurt by others, like that one part 'caged in, dead from the world, no one can kill me anymor-" he quickly snatched the paper from me before I could even finish.

"Yea, um, that's actually one of my more personal songs." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, his face redder than a fire truck.

"Will I think it's beautiful." I reassured him. There is nothing sexier than a guy expressing their emotions that doesn't involve fighting.

He smiled at me then started to lean in closer, I was about to as well before he stopped and laughed. "You have a piece of salad on the front of your tooth." I quickly covered my hands over my mouth in embarrassment before taking out my little mirror while he laughed, so much for a perfect moment.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gwen!" I turned around to see Sierra Abdul running up to me with her phone that she uses to record juicy interviews for the school's Tumblr page, great… I tried to walk faster but she unfortunately caught up. "So are we ready for the interview?"<p>

I stopped my tracks. "What interview?" What the hell was she talking about?

"Yea, I'm interviewing all of the couples that are running for king and queen, well in your case queen and queen and Courtney said I could interview you two after school by the quad." Of Course Courtney decided this without telling me… "So where is your lover?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen her since lunch." Which was weird cause she wasn't in P.E. and it is so not like Courtney to ditch a class, at all. Where the hell did she go after lunch, I hope something bad didn't happen to her oh god, oh go-

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Courtney making out with Trent Jacobs next to the back door of the music room, my heart swelled up when I saw them.

Sierra gasped. "I can't believe she's cheating on you!"

"No, no!" I quickly stopped her, I can't believe I was doing this… "Courtney and Trent are in a play together and they have a kissing scene so sometimes they kiss each other goodbye so it won't be awkward for their big, opening night." She looked at me weirdly, it was the only plausible lie I could think of right off the top of my head but she seemed to shrug it off and believe me. "Courtney!" I shouted before Sierra could say anything.

The two broke away in less than a second, Trent looking guilty that I had caught him and walked off quickly while Courtney looked as happy as when she won the presidential elections. "Hey Gwen, Sierra!" She laced her hands into mine, I hope my palms don't sweat. "Let's do this interview!"

* * *

><p>Later on that night while lying in bed, I thought about my feelings about Courtney and my sexuality, was I actually a lesbian? I haven't had a crush on a guy for about 2 years and none of them have ever been as strong as my potential crush for Courtney. Maybe I was bisexual I mean there's still some guys that I find cute…ish? I couldn't help but think about how great Courtney's ass looked in those yoga pants, Courtney's butt always looks good especially when she has her little night shorts on when we have sleepovers. She'll bend down and her shorts will come up giving me a glimpse of her ass, you hardly ever see a girl with that round and perfect of an ass. Courtney's body was just perfect in general. She had perfect big boobs, curves in all the right places, long creamy legs. The way she looked at me before and after kissing me…<p>

I could feel my nether regions starting to pound. Cautiously, I slowly slid my fingers down. I was surprised to feel how wet I was just from thinking about my best friend. I took my clit with two fingers and kneaded it around slowly as I thought about what Courtney looked like naked, the thought of her naked only made me hotter, my womenhood pounding harder than it already was. With my thumb playing with my clit, I let my two other fingers slide deep into core while my other hand fondled my right breast. My heavy breathing started turned into pants I let out a small moan as I continued to pump harder.

Right as I was having an orgasm, Heather barges into my room unannounced. I quickly sat up in my bed, quickly removing my one hand that was on my boob hoping she didn't notice. Unfortunately for me though, I'm pretty sure she did just by the look on her face. "OH MY FUCKING GOD WERE YOU JUST DOING WHAT I THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

I felt my face heating up, this was so embarrassing and knowing Heather, she would never let this one down. "HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

She scoffed and waved it off. "Yea I am definitely doing that next time, god knows what else you do in this creepy dungeon." She turned towards to door and turned around one last time before exiting. "Oh, and I came here to tell you dinner was ready."

I have to get a lock on my door, pronto!

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Gwen, seeing your crush kiss someone else and being caught masturbating by Heather! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately, loads of homework and finals but since I'm now on winter break, I'll try to update more frequently. Review por favor!<strong>


End file.
